KBZ: Match 59: Destroyah vs Bagan
(Concluded from KBZ: Match 46: Godzilla (Millennium) and King Ghidorah (Heisei) vs Bagan) Bagan was enjoying his new status as King of the Monsters. Ever since he had claimed the life of the atomic leviathan and the three headed dragon within seconds, things went good for him. Everyone was horrified. If they thought they couldn't kill Godzilla, they could think again. Bagan roared as he fired a Plasma Beam at a building in front of him. The building was destroyed in a second. Bagan was satisfied just hearing the people underneath him scream. He decided to have some fun and fired a Plasma Beam, obliterating the crowd. But that happiness would not last long. A enraged shriek made him spin around and glare at the monster standing in front of him. This Kaiju had witnessed Bagan's battle with Godzilla and King Ghidorah unseen. And if looks could kill, Bagan would have been 6 feet under right there and then. But that would not be possible. Bagan was unkillable. Looks would never send him to Hell. The temperature of Hells' flame wasn't even the adequate number for how high Destroyah's rage was. Godzilla had defeated him first, he should have killed him. He had been searching for many days, but when he finally found him, he witnessed a battle between Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Bagan. He hid, waiting for Godzilla and King Ghidorah to destroy Bagan so he could have his revenge. But the outcome was not at all what he had predicted. Bagan had accomplished what was said to be impossible: He had killed Godzilla and King Ghidorah. Destroyah's rage was intense. Bagan just snarled at the Kaiju, telling him he was making a mistake trying to kill him. That snarl hit a nerve. Destroyah bellowed out in rage, telling Bagan that he was supposed to be the slayer of the King of the Monsters, but he had to ruin it for him. Bagan just chuckled. He charged his Plasma Beam, ready to blast Destroyah. Destroyah flew upward, allowing the white hot plasma to explode against the ground. The battle had begun. Destroyah flew at Bagan, but the demonic dragon ducked and fired his Plasma Beam at Destroyah's back, rupturing his spine. Destroyah shrieked in horrible pain. Bagan laughed as Destroyah tried to get up. Bagan ran at Destroyah, but the living Oxygen Destroyer grabbed Bagan's arms and they grappled for a few seconds until Bagan threw Destroyah to the ground and kicked the side of his head, the side of Destroyah's skull cracking. Destroyah rolled away and flew upward and landed on his feet. Destroyah fired his Microscopic Beam at Bagan's neck. Bagan felt nothing. Destroyah ran foward and kicked Bagan in the stomach, but pulled back, hopping on one foot, shrieking in pain. The bone in his foot had been broken! Destroyah was angry at himself for injuring himself when he was supposed to be getting revenge. What angered him even more was Bagan not showing one bit of pain. How could his Microscopic Beam, a beam that could dissolve flesh, not hurt his opponent?! Destroyah wouldn't stand for this! He would kill this Kaiju and get revenge on Earth for mocking him just because he couldn't kill Godzilla! Destroyah shrieked in absolute rage and ran at Bagan and threw a series of punches at his chest, but pulled back, snarling in rage and agony. He had broken his hand bones. Destroyah was shocked at how this beast was even capable of inflicting such awful injuries, let alone withstand his Microscopic Beam. Destroyah flew toward Bagan and grappled his neck with his tail, but shrieked in pain and shock as he felt his tail rip out of it's socket. Green blood fell to the ground out of the wound like a green fountain as Destroyah landed and was shocked by what he saw: His tail was clinging onto Bagan's neck. His tail had broken off! Destroyah was shocked by this. But the rage remained. This was not going well, at all. He had to find a weapon that could kill, let alone hurt, his opponent, or else, this would surely be his end. Bagan ran at Destroyah. They ended up grappling again and Destroyah's horn extended and filled with energy. Destroyah released Bagan and swung his Horn Katana across Bagan's chest, but pulled back, shrieking in agony. The horn had broken off! Green blood flew out of Destroyah's head and his brain was exposed. Bagan laughed. Bagan's laughter increased Destroyah's rage. But he started to lose hope. Destroyah took about 5 steps away, when he realized something: He still had one attack left, one that would surely kill Bagan. Destroyah laughed maniacally as his chest opened up, revealing a new attack. Part of Bagan wanted to kill Destroyah before he unleashed his weapon, but part of him wanted to see what the attack was. Suddenly, a laser flew out of Destroyah's chest and slammed into Bagan's chest. Destroyah's maniacal laughter got even more hysterical. Destroyah flew away, laughing. He had gotten revenge... or so he thought. Suddenly, a beam slammed into his left wing, severing it. Destroyah screamed as he crashed to the ground. Bagan was angry at himself for letting Destroyah unleash his attack. Destroyah looked at Bagan at disbelief. How did that fail?! How did his ultimate weapon '''fail '''to kill his opponent?! Destroyah backed away in fear. Bagan fired a Plasma Beam at Destroyah's other wing, severing it. Destroyah roared in pain. Then he got an idea and started laughing again. Bagan was confused. Why was his opponent laughing when he was clearly going to die? Suddenly, Destroyah vanished in white mist. Bagan was even more confused. What happened? Did he die from his injuries? Did he retreat? It didn't matter. Bagan had won. Bagan was about to roar in victory, when he was ambushed by three small creatures. Bagan was completely taken by surprise and tripped on his back while the creatures swarmed him. Bagan easily forced the creatures off and ran a considerable distance away to examine the creatures. Bagan was surprised by what he saw. The creatures looked like his opponent. This creature could break down into smaller versions of himself? Then Bagan started laughing. This was the last chance for the library to redeem itself? The Destroyah Aggregates snarled in rage and ran at Bagan and swarmed him again. Then the spurs on Bagan's back crackled with electricity and diamond-like projectiles flew upward and slammed onto the creatures, forcing them off. Their spines severed, the creatures looked up at Bagan in terror. Bagan fired his Plasma Beam at the Destroyah Aggregates, obliterating them all in one blast. Bagan roared in victory and resumed his rampage. Winner: Bagan Category:KBZ